Studies were performed in sheep to determine if an infusion of angiotensin I would competitively inhibit angiotensin converting enzyme (kininase II) and produce an elevation in plasma bradykinin. The angiotensin I infusion produced an elevation in blood pressure and in angiotensin II levels but no change in plasma bradykinin or in the breakdown of I125 bradykinin.